Character Approval/Cali Turner
Betsyfrancisdamesmer ---- 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Cali had a giant family. By the age of ten she had five younger siblings and two older ones. She was used to sharing things, and spent her life doing things herself. She manifested as a phaser when she was twelve and at the same age she became interested in art. It started out with doodles on her notebook, but soon, she was recognized for her artistic talent. Her friend, Jaiden Peer, was the first to notice Cal's talent. She was using Cal's notebook to copy notes for Elvin History, when she saw all kinds of drawings that Cali had drawn in her notebook. Jaiden was amazed on how realistic and well drawn they were. That night, she called Cali on her imparter to ask her about her drawings. Cal told her they were just some doodles she drew to keep her self from falling to sleep in Elvin History. She told Jaiden to think about it too much. Thank goodness Jaiden wasn't one to listen to her friends. Somehow, Jaiden got Cal to draw a portrait of her friends. Jaiden showed the portrait to everyone. Foxfire students, nobility members, soon everyone knew of the young artist. Cali hated the attention. To prevent mobs of people following her everywhere, she gave them any art she could to Jaiden, so her friend could give them away. So many people were begging for her drawings, that she had to spend all her time drawing. Her grades started falling and she rarely got any time to herself. She was so busy, she barely had time to eat or talk to anyone. Not that her family noticed. She now had nine siblings, and her parents were busy with all of them. And thats when the complaints had started. Jaiden had long left Cal to fend for herself, and even though she had been the one to get Cal into this mess, she still didn't want to deal with her friends drama. One by one, her friends started drifting away. But sadly, her fans wouldn't do the same. The worst part was, people started complaining about her art. Complaints like "The painting I got was worse than the one he got", "This tree is a different shade of green than the rest" and "This doesn't look like a real ''gnome" were the nicest of the critiques. So one day, she stopped. She threw the rest of her drawings out the window and swore to never sell a drawing again. In Cali's life, that year was known as the art year. That same day, Cali was walking around a forest when she saw a camera. It took her a moment to learn to use it, but soon she was taking pictures every second. Yet another hobby Cal was amazing at. Photography became Cali's escape from the real world. After a hard day of school, being bullied by her siblings, or missing her friends, Cali would go to her camera. She slept, ate and breathed photography, and it became an even bigger part of her life when she found someone else who had the same interest. Celine Turner became more than Cali's sister. The spent hours together, discussing filters, cameras and all things photography. They spent so much time together, they never even thought of what would happen if they were ever split up. And thats what happened the day Aboli Turner left half of her family and took the other half. Cali was left with her devastated father, and the troublemaking children her mother left behind. Worst of all, Aboli took Celine. Cal never saw her best and only friend again, and was left without a photography partner. So she stopped. She hid her camera in the bottom of the deepest drawer she could find, and hid it somewhere she knew no one could find it. Cal had lost to many things. She had lost her friends, her family, and her talents. But she wouldn't give up. She wanted to try one more thing. It would be hard, considering how little music there was in the Lost Cities. But singing was becoming more popular by the second, and it wasn't like she had much to loose. She would be able to do it, it would take time and it would be hard, but she would be able to do it. She knew this was her last chance at happiness, and she didn't want to show people she was that good in case the whole "i want a drawing but not that drawing" incident happened again. She was going to try something new, a fresh start. With her family busy, it wasn't hard to sneak out and practice her new hobby alone. And it surprised her when her brother, Cadmus, found out about her new hobby. It was kind of sweet that her five year old brother had noticed Cali leaving every night. And it was even sweeter that he had been worried about her. But Cali was going to cry when he told her in his little five year old voice that he thought she was a very talented dancer. After months of self teaching herself, dance became a part of Cal. She thought of the nights she could dance with only Cadmus watching. She loved dance more than she had loved art, and as much as she dreaded it, she loved it more than the nights she spent taking pictures of the starts with Celine. Dancing became everything to Cal. It was her friends, her family and everything more. But she didn't tell anyone about her new talent. She didn't want a fan club to herself (again), she didn't want people running up to her, asking for autographs (again), and most of all, she didn't want to be famous. So she kept her talent hidden, only Cadmus knew about this hobby, and that suited her just fine. Cali wanted to be a dancer, not an artist, not a photographer. She loved dance and new that, even if rarely anyone saw her dance, she was an amazing dancer. And dance made her happy. And that was all that mattered. But will Cali be able to keep her talent a secret for any longer? 2) '''What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long.' Cali is usually a pretty nice and kind person. She won't judge you on anything and sympathizes on most people. She usually ignores people if she can and likes to please people. She doesn't complain, due to having complaining siblings around her all the time. She's the kind of person that doesn't like to much attention and can have a lot of secrets. She does have a dark side though. If you get her angry enough, she won't forgive you easily. She's a bad person to be enemies with and can be a fierce and rebellious girl when she needs to be. She won't let anyone hurt people she loves, and can be snarky and kind at the same time. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Cali has bright blond hair and ice blue eyes. Her model is Alyssa Trask. 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? Cali is good at lots of different things. She is an amazing artist who draws and paints very realistically. She is a photographer who loved photography the second she discovered it. And most importantly, she is a dancer that believes in herself and loves her work. Now, this doesn't mean that Cali's perfect, she longs to be good with animals, but they run away from her when she gets close. Cali isn't good at anything that involves living beings, especially elves, and acts like a nervous ball of talent when interacting with others. ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want other to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever • Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf • Start a fire; yes, start a fire • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient • Understand technology far better than your average elf If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) ---- Category:Approved